Separate Futures
by Sifauna Auria
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran each lead a separate life, they bump into each other with their families, and they realize that they have to move on...


Separate Futures  
  
By: Pinkjasmine  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked around a shop full of baby clothes. She patted her 6 months belly, and a smile graced her features, as she felt a slight movement beneath her hand.  
  
She brushed her auburn curls out of her startlingly green eyes as she flipped through the dozens of brilliantly colored clothing, each bearing an intricate design.  
  
She frowned as a memory slowly crept up to her. She did NOT want to think about him, not after his broken promise ten years ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
A wind gently ruffled the two elementary school kid's hair.  
  
"I promise I'll come back to Japan Sakura. I promise." A young boy with stern-looking brown eyes vowed.  
  
The pretty girl nodded her head innocently. "I'll wait for you Syaoran, I'll wait."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sakura wandered out of the stored clutching her purchases. She looked around, searching for another store full of items necessary for a newborn.  
  
Sakura spotted a shop across the street with cribs on display. She crossed the street and entered the building.  
  
As Sakura checked the price tags, and examined the cribs, she kept on thinking, "He lied, he didn't come back. But she too had lied, hadn't she? She promised she'd wait. But did she? No, she was married for a year to this guy whom she dated during her years of college. And she is currently carrying his child.  
  
Sakura sighed as she exited the store. Tired of shopping, and lonely, she took out her cell phone. She quickly dialed her husband's number.  
  
"Hello? It's Sakura, could you pick me up? My feet are starting to ache. I'll wait for you at Jolly Jelly's ice cream parlor. You'll be here in 15 minutes? Okay, bye."  
  
Sakura walked around the corner and walked past a toy store on the way to the ice cream parlor. Thinking it would be nice to have a couple of teddy bears to decorate the baby's room, she went in.  
  
"Don't run so far Xiao Lin." A tall brown-haired man called out to his son. He quickly hurried to catch up to the little boy, worry apparent in his amber orbs.  
  
Meiling, the boy's mother, lingered back. She sighed as she thought about Syaoran's life.  
  
The Elders and Yelan wanted Syaoran to marry. Especially since Yelan's health was deteriorating. She wanted to hold a grandchild before she passed away.  
  
The Elders decided that Syaoran's wife should have magical lineage. Since Sakura was in Japan, and she and Syaoran have been separated for 7 years, he couldn't ask her to marry him. So, the Elders choose the only other suitable bride which was Meiling.  
  
Syaoran wasn't happy about the marriage, and after their child was born, Syaoran moved out of their room, and transformed the guest room into his room.  
  
The Elders didn't care about the arrangement, since they already had an heir if something should happen to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran treated Meiling like a brother to a sister, not husband to wife. But Meiling didn't mind.  
  
The Elders were quite observant about Meiling and Syaoran's relationship. They presented them with the idea of a 2-week vacation to Japan with their son to help strengthen their relationship.  
  
Syaoran was delighted that he finally got a break from his vigorous training.  
  
A gleeful cry of delight from her son broke through Meiling's thoughts. She watched as Syaoran scooped the kid up. He genuinely loved his son.  
  
"Hey Meiling, hurry up." Syaoran called out to her, a rare smile on his lips.  
  
Meiling smiled back. She quickly caught up to them.  
  
"Mommy, daddy, can I have that?" The child asked as he caught sight of a red fire truck.  
  
Both parents looked at each other and exchanged glances. They felt compelled to purchase the toy. They felt sorry for the child. Even at the early and tender age of 3, the Elders still expected the child to do little daily exercises. Like 3 push-ups, 3 sit-ups, 6 jumping jacks, and run non- stop from the front door down the front walk, and back up to the front door.  
  
And to add upon Xiao Lin's miser, the elders frowned upon toys. They believed that toys were frivolous and a waste of money. So, they rarely allowed Xiao Lin to play with them.  
  
But since they were on vacation there were no Elders to take toys away from him, Meiling and Syaoran decided to enter the shop and buy a few toys for Xiao Lin.  
  
As Sakura walked out the toy shop, she bumped into a man.  
  
"Sorry." They mumbled at the same time.  
  
Sakura looked up, and saw a familiar face gazing intently into her emerald orbs, as if he was recognizing her.  
  
Suddenly, realization dawned on Sakura as she remembered who this person was. He was the one who broke his promise to her.  
  
She looked at him, then Meiling, and finally the tiny boy between them. Sakura understood.  
  
And judging by the way Syaoran eyed her diamond wedding ring, and her protruding stomach, she knew that he had guessed that she was married.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth, "Hello Li."  
  
"Hello Kinomoto." Was the reply as he dipped his head in greeting.  
  
All the feelings they once harbored for each other was gone.  
  
And now thy walked past each other and onto a separate future. 


End file.
